Love! Ikuto I love you!
by Ghosthunt Kat
Summary: IkutoxAmu, AmuxIkuto, Amu is not sure if she love Ikuto or Tadase, but she finds it out through all the stuff that happens!


_**Amu's POV**_

I run to school, in a hurry, i woke up late again, then when i turn the corner, i run into someone

I fall to the ground and yell "Watch out!" when I look up I see Ikuto "Ikuto! When did you get back!" I say when i stand up

"Yesterday, aren;t you going to be late for school, princess" he says, making me blush, he hasn't called me princess in a long time, then he picks me up and starts taking me to my school

"Ikuto!" I yell, but he goes faster, then we get to my school gate and I see the other guardians were waiting for me, then they all looked shocked when they saw Ikuto holding me

"Here you are, princess" he says and puts me down

"Ikuto! I never told you to pick me up!" I yell at him

"Ikuto-niisan!" Tadase says

"Yes?" he says, but Tadase-kun just looks away

"Do you love each other?" he asks, I blush and am about to answer when Ikuto does

"Yes" he says and hugs me

"IKuto-" I say, then I whisper something in his ear 'Ikuto! he has asked me this before!' I say, and Ikuto smirks

"what about you and Tadase-kun?!" Yaya cries

"Well I-I-" I start to say but Kukai comes over

"Wait are you, and Ikuto dating?" Kukai says, then I see Utau is by him

"Ok i just ran into Ikuto on my way to school!" I yell

"You don't have to ruin the fun you know" Ikuto says, and bites my ear again, and I blush

"Ahhhh!" I yell and jump away from him

"Can I stay at your house again?" he asks then the bell goes off

"No! and your going to late!" I yell and turn around from him and start walking to the school

"You and Ikuto are dating? and what did he man stay in your house _again?! _Did he stay there before?" Rima asks

"no! me and ikuto are not dating!" I yell

"So he did stay over at your house before?" Nagi asks

"Well, um, yes" I say, and everyone freaks, besides Tadase

"So do you love him, Amu?" Tadase-kun asks

"Well I-I barley like h-him!" I say

"Good, Amu I love you" I flip out, this is the first time he said it infront of everyone, everyone else flips out to

"Ta-Tadase-kun!" I yell

"Character Change!" I hear Ran say

"Tadase-kun! Im so happy!" I say and do flips, and run around, then I fall down from being tired

"Amu! are you ok?" Tadase-kun asks

then the bell goes off meaning we're late for class!

* * *

_**After School**_

I run to the Royal Garden, im late!

"Amu!" I hear Ikuto call, and Look over, ikuto is standing under a tree by the Royal Garden

"Ikuto what are you doing her?" I ask

"Waiting for you" he says, and grabs my hand, and walks me into the Royal Garden

"Amu-" yaya starts intill she sees Ikuto "Ikuto!" then Tadase-kun come in

"Amu I love you" Tadase says, making me blush

"Ikuto-niisan, hat are you doing here?" Tadase says after

"Being with Amu" he says

"Amu! you got to choose one of them!" Ran says

"I, um-" I say but Ran speaks again

"Change from someone who is not honest with her self to someone who is! Character Change!" Ran yells

"I love you both!" I yell out,and give them both a kiss on the cheek

then, the character change is over, and I realize what i just did, my face turns red, and I go sit in a corner

"Amu..." Tadase says, then someone appears from behind me, I turn around, a strange man is there

"finally i have you amu, you will help me get the Embryo!" he says and picks me up

"Amu!" I hear Ikuto yell, then i fall to the floor, and the guy disappears "Amu, im going to stay at your house for awhile" IKuto says

"But, my mom..." I say

"ill keep hidden this time" he says

"Amu hes right you need someone to protect you" Tadase says

"Fine" I say

"Amu, I love you" I hear Ikuto say, and this surprises me

"ikuto..." I say

When me and ikuto are heading home I trip and fall, but Ikuto catches me

"Thank you" I say

"Ikuto, are you going to leave again?" I ask

"yes someday, i still need to find my father" Ikuto says "But I will always be back" he says

"OK" I say, and continue to walk

"Why are you going to miss me?" Ikuto says with a smirk

"N-no!" I yell, and look the other way

"Amu! Be honest with yourself!" Ran yells at me

"Fine" I say "I will miss him..." I mumble

Srry, that this chpt. is so short i was in a hurry


End file.
